


雏菊🌼的魔法1⃣️8⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Series: 雏菊🌼的魔法 [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本梗源自水嫩嫩的金可爱💕





	雏菊🌼的魔法1⃣️8⃣️

Peter Parker十七岁的人生中从来没有这样高潮叠起过。  
昨天他和偶像滚了想象许久的床单，今早收到了来自男人Ins的@，那人在他撕别人的过程中留言说一一  
『Of course I belong to you ，my guy。』  
现场炸了。Ins瘫了。整个网络因为这句话导致的连锁反应几近崩溃，而Peter的帐号『纽约好邻居』因男人的入侵变成『Stark家的纽约好邻居』，并被曝光为Spider-man而成功晋升大V。  
“X！Dude，你火了！”Ned差点把头从电话那边伸过来狂吼， “好多人在人肉你！你居然搞定了那个Tony！我快窒息了，如果有人采访我，我立马告诉全世界我哥们是神！”  
Peter假装镇定挂了电话，就地来了个后空翻，兴奋地站也不是，坐也不是，根本冷静不下来。红着脸傻笑着下楼去练器械。  
“快来瞧瞧这气死人的Stark式宣言！”Sam在外间对谁说笑并外放着什么。  
“蜘蛛侠的魅力就和他的蛛丝一样.....令人讨厌又无法抗拒⋯”  
是Tony的声音！他这话是什么意思？！他是玩玩还是反悔了？  
一瞬间Peter大脑一片空白，接下来就是乱哄哄的全无头绪。  
昨晚那么热情睡过的人，现在和别人探讨着⋯我令人讨厌吗？  
我不信！  
委屈的泪水在眼眶中打转，忍着不掉下来。  
昨天明明不是那样的！诱惑我说着『让我属于你』的是你是你是你自己啊！  
Peter一拳打爆了沙带，任它在脚下流了一地，飞快地跑出去，荡起蛛丝漫无目的地在半空中狂奔。  
不知道为什么就到了Delmar的三明治店，Peter控制不住走进去。  
“Spider-man！是我们的好邻居Spider-man！”店里的人纷纷惊呼，小姑娘们迅速围过来，吓了Peter一跳。  
“Hi，Spider-man！”两个小女孩举着手机，期待地双眼放光，“可以和我们拍照吗？”  
虽然心情不好，但感受到粉丝的热情，Peter瞬间满血复活，他连摆pos和小姑娘们照了好几张。  
“谢谢！恭喜你，Spider-man！”她们尖叫着离开了。  
好几波人同样操作，Peter心中的疑惑渐大，恭喜什么？难道他们都知道我成功上了Tony的床？  
“Peter，boss来电，现在接通吗？”Karen询问。  
“不⋯”Peter下意识要拒绝，然后又怪自己太不成熟，“请接听。”  
“Honey，你在哪里？”男人骚气十足的样子出现在眼前，Peter自动把人家的衣服给透视了，然后不争气地红了脸。  
“嗯⋯我⋯”没来由地心虚。  
“快回来，我马上就要见到你，现在！”男人昂起头，脖子上的吻痕清晰可见，性感到了骨子里，简直无法逼视。  
“我⋯我现在非常生气！”想起出来前听到的莫名其妙的话，Peter又沮丧起来，“所以⋯我缓一会，抱歉待会回去再哄你！”  
挂了男人通话，Peter心酸到什么都不想干，只想买点酒醉死自己算了。  
“Spider-man，恭喜！这是本店请你的三明治。”Delmar递给他包装好的袋子，“以后也别忘了常回来皇后区。”  
“啊？”Peter被搞蒙了，大家都怪怪的，发生什么事情了？  
“⋯所以现在网络拥堵已经缓解，让我们来梳理一下整个过程。”  
电视上女主播表情勉强，就差擦眼泪了：“事情的起因是Tony的一句话⋯当然这之前已经有有端倪了一一几百万美元的战衣，Spider-man如时装一般轮换穿，谁说他不是早就被盯上了呢？”  
Peter看着，想起因为Ned的电话，完全不知道之后到底发生了什么事，听新闻主播一讲，他笑着边把面罩掀到鼻子上吃东西，边看电视。  
美女播报他那个偶像男朋友＠了CAP，一脸艳羡：  
虽然我们的友谊牢不可破，但我不得不承认，我本人是属于Spider-man的，所以你懂的，我们应当保持适度的距离。  
想象着Tony说话的表情，Peter的小心脏玩命地狂跳起来。  
然后那个Tony又发了视频，并@了Spider-man：  
“蜘蛛侠的魅力就和他的蛛丝一样.....令人讨厌又无法抗拒。他混蛋到让我完全移不开视线。”  
原来⋯是我误会什么了吗？  
Tony推推鼻梁上的彩色眼镜，变魔术一样秀了Peter签名上打码的结婚证书，“我想，他真的是打算粘我一辈子了。这真是太激动人心了⋯我是说，宝贝，你高兴吗？”  
这男人怎么能这么好看⋯  
周围响起了善意的口哨声，夹杂着祝福，Peter兴奋地都不知道手脚该怎么放了，尴尬地骚头傻笑。  
窗子被敲响。  
Peter愣愣地看着近在咫尺的mark50敲窗，百般滋味涌上心头。  
他想到了那个绝望的邮轮，也是隔着窗户相望，他那救世主般的姿态。每次都在关键时刻出现，宛若神祗。  
Peter默默呼唤着他的名字，含在唇齿间反复汲取那其中的滋味。为了他，自己已无所不能。  
很多人目睹mark50双臂交叉举向脸前，直接撞破玻璃抓向呆愣愣的Spider-man，还不忘向Mr.Delmar抛出一叠大额美钞，下雨似的花花绿绿当空飘洒。  
感叹完再回看过去，Iron Man已经抓住Spider-man冲天而起。  
“这么好的宣传，不知道监控拍得怎么样⋯”Delmar收拾好不菲的钞票，暗暗盘算。  
被带着飞回基地，落地后，Peter还没缓过神来，紧捏着他的三明治，慢慢绽开灿烂的笑容。  
“Mr.Stark您不用特意派副战甲来找我。我现在就去上面找您。”Peter后知后觉地被幸福包围。  
“不，不是上面。”男人收起战甲，露出本尊，一步步上前。“我就在你身边，honey。”  
“诶？”幸福来的太突然，Peter不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
“为你我已病入膏肓⋯怎么，你不渴望早点见到我吗？”将他的小爱人逼到墙角，Tony吻上他尤带沙拉酱的嘴角，激情瞬间点燃，似乎沾上他就再也停不下来。  
此时网上依旧热闹。  
很多酸死的人在求证这是愚人节玩笑的后续，不想一段视频在油管上再次引爆：  
Spider-man用蛛丝拉下空中的Iron Man，紧扒在人家身上，强势地制止了他的挣扎。吵了几句嘴之后，两人突然抱到一起，开始疯狂亲吻肢体纠缠，只差没就地表演三级片现场，然后不知怎么回事，Spider-man像是反应过来，唤醒了Iron man，两人匆匆破空离去。  
持续不断的来电铃声惊醒了正吻得难舍难分的两个人，Tony低咒一声按下接听。  
“我是不是打扰到你们了？”Pepper的声音从话筒中传来，成功地让Peter红了脸。  
“我想，是的。”Tony坏笑着用手背缓缓滑过他男孩光滑的脸庞，贪婪着他充满羞涩的爱恋。  
“电话和网址都快被客户们爆掉了，你出面开个发布会？”她在电话那头咬着后槽牙，试图平静地表达出董事会的意愿。  
“我们商量一下，稍后给你回复。”对上男孩错愕的神情，Tony收了线，抚摸着他闪耀着金色阳光的发，在他额上印下一吻。  
“Peter，你愿意开发布会吗？”


End file.
